<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon Yet The Sun by Nightmare_Angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020435">The Moon Yet The Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Angel/pseuds/Nightmare_Angel'>Nightmare_Angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Angel/pseuds/Nightmare_Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You have lived your immortal life traveling and experience but after the witch trials in England, you are going tired of your world. You think traveling to a new land will help you feel a new sense of life but this only lasts until wars destroy what hope you had left. You know thanks to your England that there is another world that you can escape to and live a normal life, one where no one knows what you are. But what you didn't know is that your past is not going to let you move on and have a peaceful life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader, America (Hetalia)/Reader, Canada (Hetalia)/Reader, China (Hetalia)/Reader, England (Hetalia)/Reader, France (Hetalia)/Reader, Germany (Hetalia)/Reader, Japan (Hetalia)/Reader, North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader, Russia (Hetalia)/Reader, South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader, Spain (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moon Yet The Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This new story will have different languages and to see what was said will be at the bottom of the chapter. Each chapter for the first four to five chapters will take place in the 2P Players' world while the rest will take place in the 1P Players' world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               I lean against a wall watching people dying from the black plague, not that I care about them due to how many times I have been tried and judged as a witch. I smirk, this was justice for all the women that were killed due to the witch trials. I look towards Oliver, who is looking awful due to the plague, as he goes hunting for new ‘ingredients’. I sigh getting up to go away from that area, I did not want to get involve with Oliver anymore that what I did over my years. I have decided that I was going to leave England to get away from Oliver, I look back to make sure that Oliver wasn’t following. I knew it was getting harder to keep my immortality hidden here, so I decide to move to France.</p>
<p>                I arrive at the small cottage I live in, filled from my travels all over the world that is known, I touch some of my wax candles, this brought back memories from what Nero and Remus did to the Christians. I sigh packing my stuff in two sacks before I head to the pier to get on a boat. I start to board when I hear a throat being cleared. I turn to see who clear, only to see Oliver there with a very strained Cheshire smile.</p>
<p>                “Hello Poppet, may I ask where you are going?” Oliver smiles at me as he walks up to me, he touches my arm. I quickly back as he gets closer, this causes him to frown, “(Name), Poppet, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>                “So you knew I was here, I guess all the times I was hanged, drowned, burned, and crushed would catch a country’s attention, damn it,” I sigh as I look at him, seeing him flinch at my language, before throwing my sacks on the boat. I turn my back to Oliver, “I need to move on, but I’ll be back, maybe in a few hundred years.” I get onto the boat, “Besides, you should be more worried about your people than me.”</p>
<p>                “Poppet, you know others will be after you due to you being a female immortal,” Oliver smiles a bone chilling smile.</p>
<p>                “Like what you are thinking about, Oliver,” I say looking back at him. I could tell he was starting to sweat at what I had said, I sigh at this, “Goodbye, Oliver.” I watch Oliver back down while I walk towards the captain to pay him. After a while, I sit down thinking about what Oliver says, but I feel the boat move. I lean against the ship’s wall listening to the water hit the ship. I close my eyes to rest for my journey to France.</p>
<p>                A two-day trip to France from England, gives me time to relax and time to start to think about all the years I’ve been alive. I give another sigh as I hear the captain call land, this causes me to get up. I grab my stuff and move to get off the boat before heading into town. I take notice that the plague has hit this town too, I decide to move more in land, towards the small villages. I know that Francois stays where he can get ladies of the night, so he won’t find me or bother me, but still hopefully Francois doesn’t find before I move. I think about his grandfather, Gaul, and how he was nice to me and kept Remus away from me when he had all of us as slaves. Gaul could be extremely fun at times with how his people saw him and me, but he wasn’t as fun as Britannia, but those were time before Remus took them over, before Remus and Alder took us as slaves. I know that I was close to Adler before Remus, but then again Remus ruined everything. I was born in Remus’ eyes in the times of the barbarians.</p>
<p>                I walk to an inn before getting food and water, I wish to find out how bad the plague is here. The innkeeper tells me that it has hit them hard here, this causes me to sigh before getting a room. Looks like I won’t be escaping the plague here, but at least, I won’t be the crazed baking Briton. I know the lustful Frenchman will not allow the Briton here while they are still fighting. After a few days in the port town to get my headings, I head in land to small villages jumping from village to village after ever ten years. That was until I met a young lively girl, she was named Jacques d’Arc.</p>
<p>                As I watch her growing up and living her life, I talked and told her of my journeys and tales, I fail to notice that she has taken a deep interest in them. After a few days, she disappears from the town with rumors that she had visions from the archangel Michael. I freeze when I hear this, don’t tell me that silly girl took my stories to heart, she human and I’m an immortal. I make my way to Francois’ home, once there I pound on his door.</p>
<p>                “Qui est ce putain de putain de si tôt?” Francois yells as he opens the door. “(Name), que fais-tu ici?” Francois asks as he looks at me with confusion.</p>
<p>                “Demandez à votre roi de rappeler la fille, elle me parlait! Je suis l'archange Michel dont Jacques d'Arc parlait!” I inform him with desperation and panic.</p>
<p>                “Je le savais, merde! Je ne peux pas, le baiseur anglais l'a maintenant ... Le baiseur l'a récupérée à Compiègne,” Francois informs me as he looks down. He looks up at me with an empty laugh, “La seule femme humaine dont je me soucie est entre ses mains et mon propre roi ne paiera pas la rançon. (Name), drôle celui que vous et moi aimons tous les deux est celui qui va payer le plus, non.”</p>
<p>                “Laisse-moi aller lui parler, peut-être qu'il la relâchera si je le lui demande,” I say with worry for the girl. I want to fix this since it was my fault she was out there to begin with. I feel Francois touches my shoulder, this causes me to look up at him, “Qu'est-ce que c'est, François?”</p>
<p>                “Elle avait déjà été jugée par cet évêque bâtard pro-anglais, Pierre Cauchon, et ils l'ont condamnée, avant de la brûler sur le bûcher,” Francois informs me before sighing. “(Name), Je veux que tu partes pour cette nouvelle expédition, ça va faire chier le putain de salopard de fée. Je ne veux pas que quiconque obtienne le dernier immortel de notre monde à part nous, les pays,” Francois says as he looks at me with a serious expression, different to his normal bored one. “J'ai promis à mon grand-père que je te protégerais, maintenant je veux que tu ailles et que tu t'éloignes des gens qui te connaissent,” he pets my head like Gaul use to do.</p>
<p>                “Je suppose que ce serait bien d'échapper aux pays qui connaissent mon existence,” I sigh as I think of Francois had said. I nod as I look down after he mentions Gaul, “Alors, quand part cette expédition?”</p>
<p>                “Le bâtard anglais a l'un des marins italiens en route pour trouver de nouvelles terres, j'ai créé une fausse identité pour que vous puissiez passer,” Francois informs me with another serious look. He grabs me hand before grabbing a pair of scissors. Francois starts to cut my hair short boyish like, “Heureusement pour nous, vous avez un cadre enfantin.”</p>
<p>                “Oh, merci pour ce compliment, connard,” I hiss as he finishes cutting my hair. I change into male clothes as he bounds my chest. “Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu serais le premier des petits-enfants de l'ancien à me voir nue,” I scoff as I finish changing before turning back to face Francois.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                “Votre nouveau nom est Renato Polito, vous avez quinze ans et vous commencez tout juste, compris,” Francois informs me as he gives me money, clothes, and fake papers. He pulls me towards the port city where I see Andres and Flavio.</p>
<p>“Hola Francois, ¿es este el espía que estás enviando? El bastardo inglés no verá lo que viene hacia él,” Andres greets us as the Italians were getting ready. “Flavio y Luciano se han asegurado de que tengamos algunos espías en este viaje para encontrar nuevas tierras,” he says as he walks over to us.</p>
<p>                “Oui, il est, a perdu quelqu'un de très important pour lui grâce au bâtard anglaise,” Francois hums as he pushes me forward towards the ship. “Luciano va-t-il rencontrer Oliver? Si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux que nos espions restent sur le navire?” Francois asks he drops my stuff with a bored look, but I could see he has a worried look in his eyes.</p>
<p>                “Sí, solo Luciano y John Cabot irán a encontrarse con Oliver y su Rey, el resto se quedará en el bote y querrá que los ingleses se unan a ellos, luego partirán para buscar la nueva tierra,” explains as he looks at Francois with a nod. I wonder if Andres would recognize me as I walk pass him as calmly as I can.</p>
<p>                Flavio stops me as I head to get on the boat, “Ciao bello, dove sei stato tutta la mia vita! Non vedo l'ora che voi ragazzi torniate dal vostro viaggio, quindi io e te potremo conoscere meglio.” He pulls me into his hold as he was about to reach his hand under my shirt, only to have Andres pull him away. I hear Flavio whining at Andres for pulling him away from such a very attractive man.</p>
<p>                I hear Luciano sigh as he sees this before yelling at us, “Dai, Oliver e gli inglesi stanno aspettando che arrivino.” He starts to walk around assigning jobs to each member before stopping at me, “Sei tu!” He grabs me and pulls me into his room, “Bene (Name), non ti vedo da quando il nonno ti ha tenuto schiavo. Cosa ci fai qui su questa barca?” I look away before he forces me to look at him, “Dimmi, gattino, perché sei qui su questa barca, tutti sanno che tu e l'uomo inglese siete caduti fuori.”</p>
<p>                “Voglio scappare nel nuovo mondo in cui i tuoi uomini stanno andando, per favore fammi lasciare l'Europa, Luciano. Farò di tutto per uscire di qui,” I plead with a worried look. I could see the wheels turning in Luciano’s head before nodding. “Così? Che cosa hai intenzione di fare?” I ask him using more seductive undertones in my voice.</p>
<p>                “Beh, immagino di poterlo lasciar andare, se e solo se, quando ti chiedo di venire in Italia, verrai e non combatterai,” Luciano hums as he pulls me into him. He kisses me before whispering in my ear, “Il tuo lavoro sarà quello di essere il mio assistente personale fino a quando non arriveremo in Inghilterra, dopodiché farò che tu sia l'assistente di John Cabot.”</p>
<p>                “Va bene, funzionerà,” I say shyly as I look away, this causes him to chuckle. Luciano starts to undress me, this caught me off guard and I tries to pull away, “NO! Per favore, non qui e non questo, Luciano! Non essere come tuo nonno, so che sei meglio di lui.” Luciano frowns at this as I pull away, I quickly fix my disguise.</p>
<p>                “Bene, ma ricorda il nostro accordo, lo chiamerò,” Luciano says as he nods while getting up. Luciano heads out before I got finish getting dress, I headed not that long after he did. I help Luciano like I was supposed to do as his assistant. After two days, we arrive at a port city in England. Luciano and John leave the boat to go see Oliver and his King.</p>
<p>                After a few hours, John came back with some Englishmen, we give the Englishmen a few hours before setting out. I work with John as we travel to the new land, I was excited to be able to leave the chaos that is Europe.</p>
<p>                Weeks later, I hear one of the men call for land, I hurries up with John before looking at the land with telescope, but this allows me to see that there is a small child with blonde hair next to a polar bear. They pull up onto the beach, and everyone gets off, I throw my stuff off before heading far away from the group. I decide to look for the child, they were either from the people on this land or a country, either way I will ensure this one doesn’t turn out like the others.</p>
<p>                I walk around before finding the young child, “Are you from one of the native villages?” He shakes his head no as he looks at me, I think again, “Are you a country?” He nods his head as he hid behind the polar bear, I smile at him, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you, you see I came here to escape. I’m a being known as an immortal and my name is (Name).”</p>
<p>                “(N-Name), y-you are not going to hurt me nor my brother, are you?” The little country asks as he comes out from behind the polar bear. I shake my head no, this made him finally relax, “I’m Canada, and this is Kuma.” I smile at this before excusing myself to change, he was waiting for me when I came back. “Can I introduce you to my brother?” Canada asks me, I giggle and nod. “America will be so happy to have someone who won’t leave us!”</p>
<p>                I knew that it was only a matter of time before my peace with these two new countries.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Francois</p>
<p>Qui est ce putain de putain de si tôt?- Who the fuck is at my door this fucking early?</p>
<p>(Name), que fais-tu ici? - (Name), what are you doing here?</p>
<p>Je le savais, merde! Je ne peux pas, le baiseur anglais l'a maintenant ... Le baiseur l'a récupérée à Compiègne. - I knew it, shit! I can't, the English fucker has her now... The fucker got her at Compiègne.</p>
<p>La seule femme humaine dont je me soucie est entre ses mains et mon propre roi ne paiera pas la rançon. (Name), drôle celui que vous et moi aimons tous les deux est celui qui va payer le plus, non. - The one human woman that I care for is in his hand and my own king will not pay the ransom. (Name), funny the one human you and I both like is the one that is going to pay the most, right.</p>
<p>Elle avait déjà été jugée par cet évêque bâtard pro-anglais, Pierre Cauchon, et ils l'ont condamnée, avant de la brûler sur le bûcher. - She was already put on trial by that Pro-English bishop bastard, Pierre Cauchon, and they condemned her, before burning her on the stake.</p>
<p>(Name), Je veux que tu partes pour cette nouvelle expédition, ça va faire chier le putain de salopard de fée. Je ne veux pas que quiconque obtienne le dernier immortel de notre monde à part nous, les pays. – (Name), I want you to go on this new expedition, it will piss the fucking fairy cake bastard. I don't want anyone to get the last immortal left in our world besides us, countries.</p>
<p>J'ai promis à mon grand-père que je te protégerais, maintenant je veux que tu ailles et que tu t'éloignes des gens qui te connaissent - I promised my grandfather that I would protect you, now I want you to go and get away from people that know you</p>
<p>Le bâtard anglais a l'un des marins italiens en route pour trouver de nouvelles terres, j'ai créé une fausse identité pour que vous puissiez passer. - The English bastard has one of the Italians' seafarers heading to find new land, I have created a fake identity for you to get passage.</p>
<p>Heureusement pour nous, vous avez un cadre enfantin. - Lucky for us, you have a boyish frame.</p>
<p>Votre nouveau nom est Renato Polito, vous avez quinze ans et vous commencez tout juste, compris. - Your new name is Renato Polito, you are fifteen and just are starting out, got it.</p>
<p>Oui, il est, a perdu quelqu'un de très important pour lui grâce au bâtard anglaise - Yes,  he is, lost someone very important to him thanks to the English bastard</p>
<p>Luciano va-t-il rencontrer Oliver? Si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux que nos espions restent sur le navire - Is Luciano going to meet Oliver? If so, best have our spies stay on broad the ship</p>
<p>(Reader)</p>
<p>Demandez à votre roi de rappeler la fille, elle me parlait! Je suis l'archange Michel dont Jacques d'Arc parlait! - Have your king call the girl back, she was talking to me! I'm the archangel Michael that Jacques d'Arc was talking about!</p>
<p>Laisse-moi aller lui parler, peut-être qu'il la relâchera si je le lui demande. - Let me go talk to him, maybe he'll release her if I ask him.</p>
<p>Qu'est-ce que c'est, François? - What is it, Francois?</p>
<p>Je suppose que ce serait bien d'échapper aux pays qui connaissent mon existence. - I guess it would be nice to escape the countries that know of my existence</p>
<p>Alors, quand part cette expédition? - So when does this expedition leave?</p>
<p>Oh, merci pour ce compliment, connard. - Oh, thank you for that compliment, asshole.</p>
<p>Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu serais le premier des petits-enfants de l'ancien à me voir nue. - Never thought you'd be the first one of the grandchildren of the ancient to see me naked.</p>
<p>Voglio scappare nel nuovo mondo in cui i tuoi uomini stanno andando, per favore fammi lasciare l'Europa, Luciano. Farò di tutto per uscire di qui. – I want to escape to the new world that your men are going to, please let me leave Europe, Luciano. I'll do anything to get out of here.</p>
<p>Così? Che cosa hai intenzione di fare? - So? What are you going to do?</p>
<p>Va bene, funzionerà, - Okay, that will work,</p>
<p>NO! Per favore, non qui e non questo, Luciano! Non essere come tuo nonno, so che sei meglio di lui. - NO! Please not here and not this, Luciano! Don't be like your grandfather, I know you are better than him.</p>
<p>Andres</p>
<p>Hola Francois, ¿es este el espía que estás enviando? El bastardo inglés no verá lo que viene hacia él. - Hey Francois, is this the spy you are sending? The English bastard won't see what is coming at him.</p>
<p>Flavio y Luciano se han asegurado de que tengamos algunos espías en este viaje para encontrar nuevas tierras. - Flavio and Luciano have ensured that we have a few spies on this voyage to find new land.</p>
<p>Sí, solo Luciano y John Cabot irán a encontrarse con Oliver y su Rey, el resto se quedará en el bote y querrá que los ingleses se unan a ellos, luego partirán para buscar la nueva tierra. - Yes, only Luciano and John Cabot will go meet Oliver and his King, the rest will stay on the boat and want for the Englishmen to join them, then they will set off to go find the new land.</p>
<p>Flavio</p>
<p>Ciao bello, dove sei stato tutta la mia vita! Non vedo l'ora che voi ragazzi torniate dal vostro viaggio, quindi io e te potremo conoscere meglio. - Hello handsome, where have you been all my life! I can't wait till you guys get back from your journey, then you and I can get more acquainted.</p>
<p>Luciano</p>
<p>Dai, Oliver e gli inglesi stanno aspettando che arrivino.- Come on, Oliver and the English are waiting for them to arrive.</p>
<p>Sei tu! - It's you!</p>
<p>Bene (nome), non ti vedo da quando il nonno ti ha tenuto schiavo. Cosa ci fai qui su questa barca? - Well (name), I haven't seen you since Grandfather held you as a slave. What are you doing here on this boat?</p>
<p>Dimmi, gattino, perché sei qui su questa barca, tutti sanno che tu e l'uomo inglese siete caduti fuori. - Tell me, little kitten, why are you here on this boat, everyone knows you and the English man had a falling out.</p>
<p>Beh, immagino di poterlo lasciar andare, se e solo se, quando ti chiedo di venire in Italia, verrai e non combatterai. - Well, I guess I can let it slip, if and only if, when I call for you to come to Italy, you will come and not fight about it.</p>
<p>Il tuo lavoro sarà quello di essere il mio assistente personale fino a quando non arriveremo in Inghilterra, dopodiché farò che tu sia l'assistente di John Cabot. - Your job will be being my personal assistant until we get to England then after that, I will have you be John Cabot's assistant.</p>
<p>Bene, ma ricorda il nostro accordo, lo chiamerò. - Fine but remember our deal, I will call on it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>